This invention relates to brushes held in a container, particularly to brushes stored in a container and dispensed out one by one from the container for use or held in said container one by one with the container serving as a grip to handle the brushes.
Common traditional brushes generally have a grip combined with bristles planted in a front portion of the grip as integral, whether they are small or large. And they are used in painting, coating or cleaning dirt,, not needing hygienic condition.
If brushes are used in cosmetic make up or in applying medicinal lotions or cleaning wounds, they must be very hygienic or even without bacteria, and then such brushes mentioned above cannot satisfy the need. Then bristles have to be wrapped up to separate the bristles from open air. However, this kind of wrapping does not guarantee bristles completely hygienic or clean, not improving their practical effect.